Story of My Life
by Marlenike
Summary: A fangirl gets sent into the Supernatural world by God. Starts before season 4. Doesn't follow canon. Kinda self-insert? Crackfic. Rated M 'cause I don't know how this story will turn out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction. Just an idea that popped into my head and won't leave me alone. I don't have an updating schedule so don't expect frequent updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

-M

* * *

"Did you just stab me in the back?"

The young man standing behind the enraged woman stuttered a bit, startled that his target hadn't fallen yet. "Y-yes..?"

"Ah, that's why. I thought my back felt a bit weird."

The mood shift was from angry to mellow was so sudden, it made the young man a bit woozy. His target, still facing away from him, tried reaching for the blade still sticking out from her back. When his contract had told him the target would be difficult to kill, he thought it meant lots of muscle and fighting skills, but this was just a girl. Probably not even much older than him. And she was just standing there, still reaching down, trying to get the blade. Sadly it was too much for the poor newbie contract killer and he fainted, in a proper, ladylike fashion. Hand on the forehead and all.

* * *

Hearing the telltale thump of someone fainting, I turned around.

"Why hello there, little man. I'm dying now, you know that? I can feel it." I murmured, looking down at the pitiful thug.

I've always hoped to die some cool gruesome way, so I'm totally fine with this. AND, I get to die like Sam Winchester from _Supernatural_ did. How awesome is that?! Looking down at the nameless thug, I wasn't sad like most people would be when faced with death. Don't get me wrong, I like my current life, but it's just not _right,_ if you know what I mean. There's just not enough action, not enough excitement. This, dying, is the most exciting thing that has happened to me in my whole life!

Well, enough about that. I can _feel_ my death coming. I'm assuming it's from blood loss, but you can never be sure. Should I call the police? Help them close the case, by giving them the killer on a silver platter? Eh, I'll take a picture of him and text it to the police. Can you even text the police? Oh well, let's hope so.

Should I pose? Then I can look cool even in death.

You know, now that I think about it, I could have probably lived, if I called the ambulance. Eh. I'm not leaving anything important behind anyway.

Oh, I know, I should lie on my back with my hands folded on my stomach. The classic death pose. Classy.

My vision is getting kinda blurry now. I'll take that as my cue to prepare my death pose. Moving is a bit difficult now, sluggish almost. Huh, never felt that before. The blackness is closing in. I'm a bit disappointed that there is no light at the end of the tunnel, but what can you expect. That's my last conscious thought before darkness takes me over completely.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I think the next chapter will have Bobby in it. Not sure. Also I don't know when the next chapter will go up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

-M

* * *

"Hello, Katerina"

I grimaced at the name, squinting to find the source of the mysterious voice. "I prefer Kat if you don't mind. Or Kate. And who are you?"

"Most call me God"

"Mhmhh…Sure... Where am I? Didn't I die?"

"At this point in time you are in between Heaven and Earth. I quite like you Kateri- Kat. I wanted to ask you a question before I let you go to Heaven." I still couldn't find the source of the omniscient sounding voice. I wasn't quite convinced it was God.

"Shoot. It's not like I can stop you."

"Do you want to be reborn?"

"And be a baby again? No thanks, I'll pass" I answered scoffing. While the offer sounded nice, I've read way too many fanfictions about people being reborn. Apparently being an adult stuck in a baby's body is not cool.

"What about just.. becoming alive again?"

"I'm listening."

"What i'm thinking of is one of those thing you are so keen on calling 'Alternate Universes'. I'm at least 90% sure it is of the television show _Supernatural_."

I could feel my mind going blank as my fangirl heart took over. "Supernatural. As in the show _Supernatural_?! With the Winchesters and demons and angels and monsters? Dude, whatever you are thinking, I am so in!"

"Oh, good. Now that this is settled, I'll drop you off a bit before Castiel manages to drag Dean Winchester from Hell. This world is yours to do whatever you want with. Bye!"

He was gone before I could form an answer. A bright light appeared and I had to close my eyes to not get blinded. I could feel the blackness of unconsciousness approach, but just before blacking out I could hear God's voice add one more thing: "Oh, by the way, I won't let you die for a while. Just a heads up!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I forgot to mention before that this fanfiction will have spoilers from pretty much all the seasons. Oh well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. If you see any mistakes or have any suggestions feel free to PM or review. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural _._

-M

* * *

The next time I woke up, it was in a forest. Sitting in dirt and, ugh, mud. When I see God again I'm so punching him in the face.

The forest itself is actually kinda nice. It has tall trees and shrubs. The weather is nice too. Warm, if not a bit windy. I can make out a dirt road that leads more into the forest. I can tell it leads deeper, because it seems darker there. I guess I should follow this creepy ominous dirt road that leads deeper into the forest then. HA. I think not.

Getting up from the mud and dirt, I dusted my pants of possible insects. Speaking of insects, I _swear_ I can hear a freaking bee somewhere near me. I've been stung before and let me tell you, it is not a fun experience.

Anyway, casting a wary eye around, I turned on my heel and started following the path. Not towards the darkness of the forest though. The other way. Towards the road I just heard a car drive by on.

The ground was a bit uneven, so I, being the klutz that I am, stumbled (read: almost fell) quite a few times. After two _agonizingly_ long minutes, I found the road. Hiking never has been my thing.

I don't know why I expected to instantly find a house next to the road. My luck would never be even close to that good. On the other side of the road... there were just more trees. Closing my eyes in disappointment, I started walking left. I can see the sun over the trees, so there is a good chance I'll find some kind of building before sunset. At least I hope so… Holy crap, what if I have to sleep in the forest?! I am so not ready for this.

* * *

I'm 100% done with this shit. I have been walking for hours, and I still haven't found anything. The road is starting to break up and not a single goddamned car has driven past me. Maybe I should have gone right… It's too late now.

I haven't even seen any roads that lead into the forest. And don't roads usually have cars on them? I could have sworn I heard a car when I was back in the forest. Maybe it'll come back this way later? No? Fine.

* * *

HoLY CRAP. I think I can hear a car. Right on time too. My iPod's battery is about to die. Quick, how do you get the attention of a car?! I can already see the headlights. Panicking, I jumped in front of the car, making it stop with a screech. It was an old thing, this car. It looked really beat up, but I would take anything at this point. The headlights are kinda blinding me, but I can hear a distinctly male voice cursing as they opened the car door.

"Um… Hi? Hello, can you help me?" Wow, that wasn't cringy at all.

"What are you doing out here?" OH my gosh, I recognize that voice. I would recognize that voice anywhere. I still can't see him, but the person standing in front of me is most definitely Bobby Singer. Or it technically could also be Jim Beaver, but God said I was in _Supernatural_ so that's probably not true. Before I fainted from fangirling, I pretty sure I managed to screech out "OH mY CHUCK, ARE YOU BOBBY?!".


End file.
